It is well known that when traffic signals are illuminated by bright sunlight, it is diffult to determine their color status) red, green or amber) because the sunlight illuminates all the lenses as if they were lit electrically. Adaptations such as sun shields are used extensively, to solve this problem bu thave the intrinsic disadvantage of physical instability in high winds and limitations on viewing.
The present invention is an improvement on traffic signals, whereby a signal light is made more visible without increasing the size or the electrical power requirement. The improvement utilizes an incandescent bulb of novel design, in conjunction with an electronic circut, as improvements on existing traffic signals. The invention does not require re-design of existing associated structure.